Fairy Tail Reborn Relatives Rising
by AngelBlue1852
Summary: A peaceful day in Magnolia is shattered when Natsumi, Natsu's older sister arrives at the guild with her cousin Michelle. But what secrets are they hiding? And where does Zeref fit into all this? AN: This is being rewritten like nearly all of my other FT Stories, I hate how this went.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail

Relatives Rising

Episode 1: Natsumi and Michelle

Lucy's POV

We were sitting in the Guild on a normal day when suddenly, Loke burst in.

"WE'VE GOT BAD NEWS!"

"What is it?" Juvia asked.

"More importantly, why did you come out here on your own?!" I asked.

"IT'S NATSUMI! SHE'S ON HER WAY HERE!" he said, ignoring me.

Everyone instantly went into a panic after that was said. However, I, along with Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Carla and Lily were confused, as we had never heard of Natsumi before.

"Um…Mira, who's Natsumi?"

"Oh, her? She's Natsu's older sister, and she's more than a bit intimidating…"

"Those have got to be her footsteps…"

"Even the air has gone still…"

Natsumi walked inside the guild, and boy was she Natsu's Sister. She looked just a female version of him.

"I'm back everyone, where's master Makarov?"

"You missed a lot, Makarov stepped down and Macao is now leading the guild, he's trying to explain to the Magic Council how the Eagle Heart Guild went insane before either of us get punished."

"I can tell that much, the Guild's bigger, and we've gotten quite a few new members since I was last here…" She said.

Just then, Macao and Makarov walked back in.

"Ok, Got things straightened over with the council, and- Natsumi! W-When did you get back…"

"Just now Macao, or should I say Master?"

"WELL THEN GUYS, LETS THROW A PARTY FOR NATSUMI LIKE ONLY FAIRY TAIL CAN!"

"Hold it, if you want to throw a party…"

All the older members froze, worried she may start a fight.

"Then you'd better not hurt Michelle while you're doing it, otherwise my fist is gonna end up in your faces!"

"Michelle? Who's that?" I asked.

"She's my cousin, and she's a really sweet girl. You can come out Michelle, they won't hurt you." She said. I then swore I heard her say, "At least not intentionally…" under her breath.

We all then saw a little girl, around Wendy's age, peek out from behind Natsumi.

"H-Hi…" Michelle said, before hiding behind Natsumi's leg again.

"Aw…She's seems so sweet!" Wendy said.

"ENOUGH TALK, LET'S PARTY" Cana yelled.

Everyone started getting food and drinks and in the case of most of the boys, generally beating each other senseless, when Natsumi walked over to me.

"So, you're the new member that I've heard so much about?" she asked.

"Ya. I'm Lucy, nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure, name's Natsumi Dragneel, Natsu's older sister."

"COME ON SIS, LET'S BRAWL!" Natsu yelled, leaping out of the fight at his sister.

Natsumi just grabbed him and sent him flying into the wall without much effort.

"Honestly, when are you going to learn little brother, you aren't gonna beat me?"

"Wow…You certainly know how to kick his butt…"

"I got good at it, someone had to keep him and his brother in line…"

"Brother? Who could that be?" I asked.

"Well, our brother is-"

Suddenly, everyone felt a dark presence.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Macao yelled.

"It's Zeref…" Natsu said.

Everyone turned towards the entrance, where we looked as Zeref walked in…

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail Reborn

Relatives Rising

Episode 2: Secrets Revealed

Lucy's POV

Z-Zeref…W-What is he doing here?

"What are you doing here Zeref!?" Macao yelled.

"I'm here to finish our unsettled business. Now, lets-"

"Zeref…"

Zeref suddenly froze up, and I then looked at Natsumi, and boy did she look angry, she looked even angrier than Erza and Mirajane. Wow…Never thought someone could be angrier than them…

"W-What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were causing trouble…Now…"

Zeref leaped out of the way just in time to avoid Natsumi's fist flying into his face.

"STAND STILL AND FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN ZEREF!" She yelled, firing a dragon roar at him, and blasting a hole through the wall.

"N-Natsumi! I beg of you, please forgive me!"

"I leave you alone for 400 years. You build an empire, murdered a ton of people, and you expect me to forgive you? I EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU ZEREF DRAGNEEL!" She yelled.

"WAIT WHAT!? ZEREF!?" Gray said.

"IS-" Erza said.

"NATSU'S AND NATSUMI'S!?" Wendy said.

"BROTHER!?" I finished.

By this point, Zeref was cowering, begging Natsumi not to hurt him.

"Sorry about all the trouble my little brother caused you guys while I was gone. I expected better of him…" Natsumi said as she turned to us.

"Sis, why did you never tell me?" Natsu asked.

"How was I supposed to tell everyone that my little brother and myself were related to Zeref…I figured I'd get kicked out for it. But eventually I decided I'd tell you guys when I got back…But…Zeref kinda decided to wreck that plan unintentionally…Heheh…" she said.

"Well, I suppose there's no harm in it…" Makarov said.

"Should have seen that coming from gramps…" Natsu said.

"Enough Moping, More Partying!" Cana yelled.

We all went back to partying, where Natsumi went up to me.

"I've heard a lot about you Lucy. Rumor has it you saved Fiore at the Grand Magic Games once."

"Well it wasn't all that special…"

"I would say it was, saving our world from dragons is incredible to me. On the other hand, looks like Michelle is getting along with Romeo and that other kid pretty well."

I looked over, and saw Michelle was getting along well with Romeo and Asuka, the two seemed to have a lot in common with her.

"By the way, who are those three?" she said, looking at Wendy, Gajeel, and Juvia.

"Oh, that's Wendy, a sky dragon slayer who joined after we beat the Oracion Seis. Gajeel and Juvia are former members of Phantom Lord. Carla is Wendy's exceed, and Lily is Gajeel's."

"Wow. Things sure have changed a lot since I left on my last mission."

"You're telling me, I'm having to handle Natsu entering my house daily!"

"Remind me to kick his butt later for that."

We both started laughing at that, but little did I know, Our Joy wouldn't last long.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail

Relatives Rising

Episode 3: Alvarez Empire…

Lucy's POV

"So, why are you here Natsumi?" I asked her.

"Well...The Real reason isn't just because I completed my quest. It's because of the Alvaraz Empire."

"The Alveraz Empire?"

"Yes. It's a massive nation to the west of Ishgar. It was founded some time ago, and it seeks to acquire Lumen Histoire by invading Fiore, one of the most powerful sources of magic ever known, currently in Fairy Tail's possession."

"So can't we just stop them with Ishgar's guilds?" I asked.  
"Unfortunately no. We're already outnumbered, as even though Ishgar has 530 guilds, Alveraz has at least 730 guilds. To make matters worse, our tiny army is no match for theirs, since they have over 2 million soldiers."  
"Ok…So we're doomed…" I said.

"No quite…That's where little brother comes in, since he's their leader."

I looked at Zeref, before what Natsumi said finally hit.

"You're saying He's the leader of the Alvarez Empire!?"

"Yes, and since he's not going to do anything with me around," she said, glaring at Zeref, who wimpered in response, "Alvarez is likely going to hold off on its full assault till they rescue him."

"So what's the plan?" Macao said.

"Simple. We give it to them, FAIRY TAIL STYLE!"

"That's big sis for you…" Zeref said.

"She's always thinking with her fists…" Natsu said.

"OH YA, I THINK MORE THAN YOU 2 DO!"

And there they go…This will end well….

"May I suggest something?"  
T-That voice…

"First Master!" Makarov said.

We all turned to look, and saw Mavis, who was walking towards us.

"I may be out of the Lacrima, but I'm still extremely weak. However, I used to be known as the Fairy Tactician during the Second Trade War, and may be able to help us win."  
Everyone stared at each other, then nodded in agreement. We'd let the First Master come up with our plan.

MEANWHILE

Ultear's POV

W-Where am I?

I slowly got up, and saw I was completely back to normal.

"How did this happen…?"

"Ultear…"

"W-Who are you?"

Before I knew it, I was suddenly transported to a large open field.

"Your friends need you…go and help them…"

"Whoever you are…I'll repay you one day…" I said as I rushed off to the field.

TIMESKIP

Natumsi's POV

"Woh boy…That's a lot of soldiers…" Natsu said.

"That's where Christina comes in. She'll bombard the enemy, then we go in and buy some time for the next part of the plan." I said. Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale had already arrived, and Eagle Heart had sent Sarah to help us while they performed phase two.

"Are we sure this will work?" Lucy said.

"I trust the First master's wisdom, so we'll be fine." Makarov said.

"Do I really have to be here?" Zeref said.

"Yes, now be quiet."

Christina did her thing, bombarding Alvarez's soldiers with magic bombs and sending them into chaos. Then, we struck.

"OH GOSH! WHO ARE THEY!?"

"WHO ARE WE!? WE'RE FAIRY TAIL!" 'I' yelled.

"I still find that creepy…" I said to myself.

"Why did you need Sarah to make a copy of you…" Lucy said.

"Someone has to watch Zeref…"

MEANWHILE

Natsu's POV

"FIRE DRAGON TWIN ROAR!" Me and 'Natsumi' yelled.

"IRON DRAGON CLUB!"

"ICE MAKE LANCE!"

It's time we show Alvarez whose boss…

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy Tail

Relatives Rising

Episode 4: Battle Begins…

? POV

"Interesting…You find this interesting Levia?"

"Yes. My Sister appears to be battling down there…"

"Shall we go and help?"

"Come now, they seem to have it handled. We'll intervene if they absolutely need it."

"Very well, If you insist Akiko. You're freezing the ground you know though Levia?"

"So are you." Levia said.

*These two will be relevant later*

MEANWHILE

Lucy's POV

"FIRE DRAGON TWIN ROAR! Natsu and 'Natsumi' yelled.

"OW SO HOT!"

"ICE MAKE LANCE!"

"ICE MAKE EAGLE!" Lyon yelled.

"SO COLD!"

"OPEN, GATE OF THE LION AND GATE OF THE MAIDEN!" I yelled.

"AGH!"

Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus, as well as Sarah, were fighting hard to defeat the Alveraz forces. As predicted by Natsumi, most of the army appeared to be holding back, waiting to rescue Zeref before moving in the rest of the army. However, we were still facing nearly 300 thousand Alveraz troops and Wizards, against our small ten thousand Fiore mages and troops. I just hope we can hold on until the second phase can start.

Gray's POV

"This is great. They just keep coming."

"Well, we have to keep fighting until Phase Two starts." Lyon said.

Suddenly, a monstrous golem appeared in front of us.

"Well that's great!"

"ADVANCED ICE SHELL!"

Suddenly, the Golem froze over, and then shattered into pieces.

"Looks like I made it just in time!" Urma yelled, landing in front of us.

"Urma! Are we glad to see you!"

Urma turned to us, and we got a shock. Urma looked just like Ur, and her skills matched or surpassed Ur's in every way.

"How is this possible!?" We both yelled.

"I'll explain later, for now, we need to get out of here! ICE MAKE LANCE!"

Suddenly, the Fiore Siege equipment was destroyed, and the Fiore army began to panic.

"We can't keep this up forever!"

"ICE DRAGON ROAR!"

Suddenly, a stream of ice went flying, blasting Alvarez soldiers everywhere, and freezing many of them. And then, the siege equipment put itself back together, and the army cheered, before starting to fire once more. We didn't wait to stick around, as we fled while their army was occupied.

"Was that you?" we asked Ur.

"No…I don't possess magic that can fix siege weapons. In other news…I've heard that you two have been getting into trouble as usual…" she said as we ran for it.

"Sorry about that…"

As we ran, we were intercepted by two girls leading a team of Alveraz Soldiers.

"Who are you?" Lyon asked.

"I am Heine Lunasea, and this is my comrade Juliet Sun. We are the captains of the Irene Squadron of the Alveraz army, now, prepare to be defeated."  
While Ur dealt with Heine, we ended up with Juliet. However, her magic was really weird…as in really weird.

"Agh! What is this stuff!" Lyon yelled, as a sticky goo trapped us.

"Teehee! I hope you like that, cause it's gonna be the last thing you'll ever feel!"

But before she could strike at us, suddenly, a powerful orb struck her. Then, a horde of Ice Roses rose up around her, and suddenly, she was blasted by an enchantment, turning her into…a sword?  
"Honestly Gray…you fought much harder with me than what you're putting up against these guys."  
"Agreed. And Ur, you shouldn't be having this much trouble…"  
Lyon and I looked over as the goo around us melted, and saw…N-No Way…Ultear and Jellal? And Ultear…she looks like herself again.

"U-Ultear…you're still alive…" I said.

"What?! You knew about this?" Lyon said.  
Jellal waved his hand, and Heine, who was still fighting with Ur, suddenly turned back into a sword as well, with only enough time to say, "N-No! This can't be the end!"  
Ur looked over then, and stared at Ultear in shock. "U-Ultear…is it really you?"

Ultear simply smiled, and both mother and daughter embraced each other and cried as the battle raged around us. Jellal simply smiled, collected the two swords, and then he teleported them to safety, before returning with us to the battle. 

Lucy's POV

'This is exhausting…Alvarez soldiers just keep coming…'

Suddenly, 5 soldiers came rushing at me, but before they could attack…

"FLAMING GLORY!"

"STORM!"  
The two attacks roared forwards, nailing the men attacking me.

I looked over, and saw Sakura, Zara, and Madison standing on a hill.

"No need to worry Fairies, Eagle Heart is here to help!" Sakura said. "WATER DRAGON ROAR!"

Zara and the rest of the Eagle Heart Guild had arrived, and with them, every guild and dark guild in Ishgar had come with them to attempt to hold off Alvarez.

"The power of numbers can indeed overwhelm magic, but only if they outnumber them enough. With these numbers, Alvarez is going to have some issues." Madison said. "LIGHTNING PRISM!"

We may just pull this off yet!

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Fairy Tail

Relatives Rising

Episode 5: Ancient Awakening

Mavis' POV

"Left Flank, fall back, lure the enemy into our trap!" I yelled, attempting to direct the allied forces in the battle.

"First Master, you shouldn't be so close to the front lines!" Makarov said.

"It is fine, remember as I said earlier, because of the curse I am under, I cannot be killed by normal means."

As we looked at each other, I suddenly got hit by a powerful hit, sending me flying back.

"AHH!"

"MAVIS!" Zara yelled.

"First Master!" Makarov yelled.

Zara's POV 

"MAVIS!" I yelled, watching Mavis going flying back.

' _H..How…HOW DARE THEY!'_ I thought, as something inside me snapped.

"YOU ALVAREZ SOLDIERS ARE GONNA PAY!" I said, beginning to glow with intense light.

Mavis looked at me, and was shocked to see I now looked just like her old friend Zera.

Suddenly, Alvarez's soldiers were surrounded by hundreds of columns of bright light.

"I'LL SHOW YOU! I'VE BEEN WAITING TO TRY THIS SPELL OUT!"

"WAIT, ZARA, DON'T, IF THAT'S WHAT I THINK IT IS, THAT MANY PEOPLE WILL KILL YOU!"

"I INVOKE, ADVANCED FAIRY LAW!"

The entire army was engulfed in light and then blasted away, and when the smoke cleared, my eyes had changed from their normal black to an olive shade.

Irene's POV

"This is ridiculous, how can a few guilds be winning so easily?" Invel said.

"It won't be long; they won't be able to withstand us much longer."

"W-Wait…What's that light!?" Brandish yelled.

Before any of us could react, the light engulfed the entire Alvarez Army, sending them flying in all directions.

"W-What was that…"

Suddenly, a girl approached us. We could all tell that her magic was strong, she was the source of that light. August then charged her before anyone could stop her.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

The girl dodged his attack, and then proceeded to kick August, first in an…uncomfortable spot, then in the head, hard enough to knock him senseless.

Bloodman and Wall then charged at him.

"This should be easy, that girl is just lucky!"

Unfortunately, the girl quickly dodged the attacks from Bloodman, and fired a lighting attack at us. Instead of it hitting us though, it nailed Wall's unprepared real body, tearing his metal torso to shreads. She then proceeded to attack Bloodman after taking a minor blow, nailing his poor heart and causing him to fall apart.

"Impossible…You may have beaten them, but I'm the strongest wizard of the Ten Wizard Saints, there's no way you-" God Serena said, before having his side torn into.

"You may be the strongest of the Ten Wizard Saints, but you really should have learned to stop boasting…" the girl said, before Serena's dead corpse fell to the ground.

The rest of the Spriggan 12 charged her, figuring that with eight people at once, we could easily kill her.

TIMESKIP

How is this possible…We've been bested…4 of us are dead…shortly after we charged, she nailed Larcade like it was nothing…everyone else is knocked out… only myself and Invel are still conscious.

"W-Who are you…?" I said.

"I am Zera…the 5th founder of the Fairies…and the one who will bring you down." She said, before casting a spell on me and Invel.

"W-Wait…what's happening…"  
"Now. Obey my orders, cast out the Alvarez army, and send them back to Alakitasia."

I wanted to disobey, but my mind was completely blank, only able to obey her orders.

"Yes…" I said, transporting the entire army back.

"Now…send the rest of the Spriggan 12 back."

"Yes master…" I said, sending the other six back.

"Zara! What happened!?"

"As for you two, head back as well."

"Yes master." I said, transporting us back, which broke the spell.

Sheesh…That was embarrassing…having our rear ends handed to us by a kid! But…for a moment…I thought I saw someone fighting with scarlet hair near us before that girl showed up…could it have been her?

Mavis' POV

"Zera!"

"Mavis! How have you been since I last saw you?"

"Great, but what are you doing here!?"

"Well…I'll explain once we all get back to the guild…"

We all looked back, as Fiore celebrated its victory…then the army went to work trying to catch the dark guilds.

Well…I guess I should have known their teamwork was bound to break down once they won…

TO BE CONTINUED!


	6. Chapter 6

Fairy Tail

Relatives Rising

Episode 6: The Big Finish

Lucy's POV

Later, we arrived back in Magnolia, where we learned Zara and Urma had become Zera, Mavis's old best friend, and Ur, Gray and Lyon's teacher.

"So…Exactly how are you guys alive?"

"Well…we're not really alive. We're just spirits, we had to possess the bodies of the ones closest to us to help you…At least we guess." Ur said.

"You guess?!" Natsu yelled.

"We're really not sure ourselves…" Zera said.

"That's encouraging…" Mavis, Levy, Wendy and I said.

"We wish you all luck on your future journeys, and we'll see you again soon!" Zera and Ur said. We then saw their spirits leave Urma and Zara's bodies before leaving, and the two turned back to normal.

We all stood there for a moment in somber silence before…

"ENOUGH MOPING! LET'S PARTY!" Makarov and Cana yelled.

With that, the entire guild started partying, with Natsumi sitting by herself in the corner, while also keeping an eye on Zeref.

"Hey Natsumi, you ok?"

"Ya…Just thinking."

"About what?" I said, sitting next to her.

"About how Zeref turned out…Perhaps if I had stayed with him, he may not have turned out this way. He made an empire…tried to get Natsu to kill him…and attempted to harm my guild. I feel like that if I had stayed he may have developed better."

"It's not your fault, no one could have seen that coming." I said.

"I guess you're right, but still, I can't help but feel responsible for this…"

"What are you guys talking about?" Natsu said.

"Oh, just having some girl talk. Nothing a flame brain like you would be interesting in."

"HEY!" he said, trying to punch her.

"Really? You think you can try that?" she said, punching him clean through a window.

"Heh, you always were the violent one…" Zeref said.

"You want to get a fist to the face as well?" she said, smiling at him while holding up her fist.

"N-NO! I'LL BE QUIET!"

Suddenly, Natsu came back in, punched Natsumi, who punched him into Gray…who he punched into Erza…which got everyone in the guild fighting.

Well…They were bound to start fighting eventually…But little did anyone know, that Zeref was able to sneak out in all the confusion…

FIN…LAND!


End file.
